


Mother's Love Never Dies

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Denmark/Female Norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: A mother's love never dies, even in a hundred years. The story of Ancient Scandinavia and how she loves all her children so much.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mother's Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> So it's mother's day in Sweden yesterday (March 31) and I am in mood to write something about Scandia~
> 
> Also, I always wants to write about how Norway looks like Scandia so much that Denmark and Sweden are fighting to be loved by her.

**Mother’s Love Never Dies**

The baby is opening his purplish eyes and starts crying in his mother’s arm. The mother is obviously happy looking at her newborn son. But she is not the only one happy about it, her two sons and daughter seems to be happy by having a new little brother. They come to see their brother and circling around their mother. They seem so curious about the little one, but they try to hold themselves back to not trying to touch their little brother’s fluffy reddened cheeks.

“Mor, what you’re going to name him?” The eldest, Denmark says while he peeks his little brother slowly. The mother, Scandia smiles.

“Mmm… Well, I haven’t thought of any. What do you think will fits him?” Scandia says while she strokes her newborn son’s cheek gently. The Dane and his younger brother, Sweden, shakes their head together in the same time. But the girl, who just become the second youngest today seems to have an idea.

“Well, how about Island? He seems look like he is covered with ice.” Says the girl, Norway, while she is looking at her little brother’s hair and eyes. She is taking a like on her little brother already. Probably she has love him already now.

“That’s a nice suggestion, Island then…” The mother nods while she looks at her baby gently. Oh, how much she loves her children.

“Mor wanna say something. From now on you are all have to take care of each other no matter what. Even after I’m gone, promise me that.” She says while she gives a smile to all of her children. Their children nod.

“But I don’t want you to be gone…” Sweden who has been quietly watching now says something.

“Of course. I don’t want to leave all of you too but one day for sure we will part away. After that time, I want you to be a good kid for each other, protect each other and love each other…” She sighs, it is hard to say but one day she knows she won’t stay.

“I promise, mor. I will take care of the other, I won’t let Dan and Sve to kill each other and I will protect Is no matter what.” Norway looks at her mother. She looks so determined right now, she is sure as the only daughter she can take care of the other just like her mother do.

“That’s my daughter.” Scandia smiles.

“And I will be a good big brother too!” Denmark shouts happily. Scandia nods at her son. She really loves her children so much, she feels like she could never let them go and let them grow up.

***

The small family eventually grow up. Denmark, Sweden, Norway and even Iceland is no longer as young as they were. Scandia is obviously happy with how her children are growing. They grow so fast that she doesn’t realize that she is slowly dying too. The live of a nation might be long but when the new generation is there to take over, the time for her to have some rest is getting closer and closer.

When Scandia is getting weaker and weaker, it seems now her children are busy, except that Norway and Iceland is still around to help her. She doesn’t mind it though, she loves how Denmark and Sweden are now growing up to be stronger than before.

“Hey Norge…” Scandia calls her daughter. Norway is looking to her mother and walks to her. Iceland is following her out of curiosity.

“Yes, mor? What is it?” She asks before she sits down beside her mother who is laying down on her bed. Iceland is following her sister, but he ends up crawling to his mother’s side.

“I don’t want to give you a burden, but it seems somebody have to watch Danmark and Sverige closely. I know you can do it.” Scandia smiles. Norway gives her mother a puzzled look until she realizes what her mother means.

“No, mor. I can’t do that… You have to do this yourself.” Norway shakes her head. She can do it but she rather has her mother to do it.

“You can, yes you can. They care about you so much… And look how much alike we are…” She laughs softly while she grabs her daughter’s hand gently.

“You can. Island will be there too to help you. I’m sorry but I cannot stay any longer. Is, you have to take care of your sister too.” Scandia sighs heavily. She hugs Iceland after that and holds Norway’s hand tighter. Norway can’t say anything, she is just watching her mother gone slowly. It pains her but she knows that her mother doesn’t want to go too.

“I’m sorry, Norge, Island… Tell my sorry for Dan and Sve as well. I love you all, and I always will.” Scandia says in her last breath. It happens so fast, Norway can’t say anything and Iceland who seems to notice of what just happens starts to sobs softly. Norway hugs her mother and her brother. She needs to tell her brother soon about this.

Once Denmark and Sweden know about it of course their biggest regret are they are unable to see their mother’s last moment. But a mother’s love never dies, even though their mother is gone, Scandia will always love all of her children.

***

_1814,_

“You lost, brother. I want Norge for me.” Sweden says, it was supposed to be a negotiation table between Denmark and Sweden, but it seems the table had gone somewhere, and all that left is Norway trying to hold Denmark so he won’t beat his Swedish brother with a table or a chair.

“Take anything but her.” Denmark shouts. He had worked so hard to get his sister, now wife, to be his own.

“I don’t want anything, I want her…” Sweden shakes his head. “You lost anyway.” He sighs.

“But I don’t want to be yours nor Dan’s. Stop it, let me be myself.” Norway shouts. She is upset that her brothers are now treating her like she is an object or something.

“You can’t choose for yourself, you’re barely a nation now. Look at yourself.” Sweden seems to lose his patience already. Norway is mad hearing his words, but she stays calm.

“Why are you two keep trying to make me yours? Can you stop that?” Norway looks at Sweden before she turns her head to Denmark.

“Well, I must say that you look like mor. Of course, naturally we want you. But Danmark had you for years already, it’s my turn.” Sweden says blatantly. Denmark seems to agree with the part that Norway looks like their mother so much.

“But I don’t want to be with you, or Dan. I want to be by myself. Is that okay, Dan?” She looks at Denmark.

“We can arrange that. I’d rather divorce you for freedom than to have that stupid Swede takes you.” The Dane nods. Sweden is upset, obviously.

“I’m still going to take her.” Sweden says. He decides to walk away from the room. The negotiation doesn’t end the way he wanted after all.

“Stop there, Sve. I need to tell you that I am not mother. I can’t never be like her, I’m not Scandia and my name is Norge. Mor will be upset if she hears that. She loves you so much, you know? She uses her last breath still to think about you, both of you. She even asked me personally to stop both of you from trying to kill each other. Do you understand that?” Norway sighs. She can’t believe that her brothers are in a quarrel to get her only because she looks like their mother.

Sweden doesn’t say anything about that. He walks away from the room and closes the door slowly. He is not mad or anything, but she is partly right. But that doesn’t stop him to owns her, he wants a replacement of Finland after all. Norway sighs, she looks at Denmark for a while before she hugs him gently.

“I’m sorry. I’m supposed to not let you trying to kill each other.” She mumbles softly. Denmark who had calmed down now hugs back the Norwegian girl.

“It’s fine… I’m supposed to be strong and protects all of you but I failed. I’m not supposed to hurt him at all.” He mumbles. Norway then caressing his head gently.

“Mor loves you all equally, she always did and she always will. So please, both of you, for the sake of mother’s love just stop…” Norway closes her eyes.

She wishes that her mother is there to help. After all she knows that only Scandia who knows what should her children do and what’s the best for them.


End file.
